Under the Willow Tree
by roxylover330
Summary: I suck at summaries..umm..Heather Moena..new girl at Degrassi..juss R&R please!
1. Default Chapter

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Degrassi. I only own the characters whose names you don't recognize.

**Chapter one:** A new day, a new school, a new life.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Was the sound that Heather Moena was greeted to at 6:00 AM, about four hours earlier than she would be up on any day, except today. She looked over at her door and found her mom standing there, holding a tray with a bowl of cereal and a glass of orange juice on it.

'This is ridiculously early. Where the hell am I anyway?' Heather thought, suddenly realizing that the room she was in looked different from her old one. Same furniture, same everything, but a different room.

"Honey, wake up! It's you're first day at Degrassi, and I don't think you want to be late." Heather's mom said, quite energetically, as if this was the most important thing in the world.

"Where did you say it's my first day at? What happened to Wasaga? Where am I?" Heather asked, suddenly starting to put the pieces together.

"We moved here a few days ago, remember? But you didn't get to see much of the town, you have been on that computer of yours since we got here, chatting it up with your friends back at home. But they're gone now, so it's time to make some new ones at your new school!"

'Yep, my mom has officially lost all sanity. What is chatting it up? Who even says that anymore?!?' Heather thought, while giving her mom the 'I'm-so-happy-to-go-to-school-today' look. She knew she would probably ditch after 3rd period, 4th the very latest.

"Okay mom! I'll be ready and downstairs in an hour!" She told her mom, fake cheer in her voice.

When Heather finally trudged out of bed, she hopped into the shower, washed up and then got out. She proceeded to blow dry her hair, trying to make it as straight as she possibly could, anything to tame her extremely curly and annoying hair.

'I hate girls with straight hair,' she thought, 'they don't have to sit here forever to get their hair straight.'

After she had straightened her hair, she got out her favorite pair of worn-in jeans, her favorite Roxy shirt, and her trusted pink converse sneakers. She also dug through her closet until she could find her old pink and black messenger bag, and her favorite red Hurley hoodie.

"Honey! It's time to go!" Her mom shouted up the stairs to Heather's attic room.

"I'll be right down, mom!" Heather shouted back, trying to sound as cheery as possible.

On the way down the stairs, she quickly grabbed her trusty Ipod from its holder, earphones still attached, no doubt from sometime last night, when she woke up, like every other night, and listened to it until she could fall asleep again. Music never failed to calm her nerves. She could be on a sinking ship about to be eaten by sharks and if she was listening to her music, she wouldn't even think about it. That's how much it meant to her. Of course she was always taunted with jeers of 'goth' and 'poser' at her old school, but what did she care? She listened to her music, and she wasn't another member of the band-wagon groups that listened to Hilary Duff and Aaron Carter whenever they could. That's what made Heather who she was. She didn't care what anyone thought. She was herself.

Before she knew it, she had arrived at Degrassi Jr/Sr High School. No one was there yet. She checked her Ipod for the time

"7:15, no wonder. No one in their right mind gets to school before 7:55." She said aloud, before walking into the building, and going to the main office.

"May I help you?" the secretary greeted her, cheery and bright.

"Uh yeah, my names Heather Moena, I'm new here. I came to get my schedule, books, and anything else I might need."

"Oh yes, we were expecting you today. Here's your schedule, you'll be in Ms. Kwan's homeroom. Also, here is your locker combination, and books you'll need for your classes. Your locker isn't too far down the hallway, you should be able to find it fast. If you need anything, just ask a student, or come to the office and we'll help you."

"Thanks." Heather said, before leaving the office in search for her locker.

"70..this should be it," Heather said to herself. "Now let's see, 11-23-18. Got it! And first try too. Not bad."

When Heather opened her locker, she put her books in, put up her mirror and locker caddy, then proceeded to get out all her pictures of her friends and bands that she liked, all put on magnets by her mother the night before.

'At least she did something right.' Heather thought, as she arranged her pictures until there was no more room. About the same time, students started to fill the hallways, one at a time. The last thing she pulled out of her bag was a picture that her mom didn't have on a magnet, but it already had one on it, courtesy of Heather, 3 years ago. It's been the one thing that she couldn't bear to part with, and the one thing that made her smile whenever she looked at it. It was her and a boy on a park bench, under a big willow tree. The boy with her was her first boyfriend, the first person she ever could say she loved. They were 10, no doubt, but still, she knew she would never forget him. She put it up, and smiled.

'Sean Cameron, I never forgot you.' she said, not realizing that the person she loved and never thought she would see again was in the same building as her.


	2. Homeroom Surprises

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Degrassi, I only own Heather and her family.

**Chapter 2: **Homeroom surprises

After a few minutes of searching, Heather reached the classroom she was supposed to be at. Before she entered, she turned off her Ipod and put it safely in her bag. Then she turned the doorknob and went in.

"Sorry I'm late uh.." Heather looked down at her scheduel, "...Ms. Kwan."

"It's alright for your first day, but don't let it happen again." Ms. Kwan said strictly. "Since you're new here and I don't think anyone knows you yet, why don't you tell us a little about yourself?"

"Sure. Um, my name is Heather Moena, I just moved here a few days ago from Wasaga Beach. I listen to music a lot, so don't be surprised if you see me with headphones on a lot. I'm outgoing, and I'm open to making new friends. So yeah, that's about my story. Any questions?" Heather said, a sounding a little bored. A boy, sitting in the back of the room raised his hand.

"Did you say you're from Wasaga Beach, and that your name is Heather Moena?" The boy said.

"Yeah, why? Do you have a problem with it?"

"No, not at all. Heather, it's me! It's Sean!"

"SEAN! Oh my gosh I thought I would never see you again!"

"Heather, why don't you sit down now?" Ms. Kwan said, sounding a little irritated.

"Okay." Heather immediately took a seat in the back of the classroom next to Sean.

"Do you want me to help you around the school on your first day?" Sean asked his friend.

"Yeah, but I think I'm gonna ditch 3rd or 4th...but that's only if you say it's a good idea."

"You haven't lost your touch, Heather. Same as you've always been. And don't worry, I was thinking the same thing. But we leave after 5th, because 5th is lunch."

"Sounds like a plan. So, this might sound odd and everything, but considering I've known you half my life and then you disappeared, what's your screen name?"

"No problem." Sean laughed as he wrote a screen name down on the notebook Heather had handed him. He simply wrote:

_Sean Cameron- whocares....that's my screen name. I missed you, Heather! _

Heather took her notebook back and smiled. This was going to be a good day after all.


	3. The New Girl

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Degrassi, I only own the names you don't recognize.

**Chapter 3: **The New Girl

"Hey Heather! Can I see your schedule?" Sean asked

"Yeah, Sure"

"Um, let's see..first period you have gym, then Science, then Geometry, then English, then Lunch. Have fun kiddo! By the way, the gym's over there. After gym, just ask one of the girls where everything else is." Sean said, obviously caring about how his friend's first day went.

"Thanks Sean, you're the best!" Heather said, giving Sean a big hug before running down to the gym. Luckily she had worn sneakers today.

In the locker room changing for gym class, Heather was looking for a place to set down her new gym uniform.

"It feels like I'm in the army or something!" Heather complained, not realizing that someone was listening to her.

"Don't worry about it, you get used to it after a while. By the way, my name is Emma. And you're Heather right? The one who knows Sean?"

"Yeah that's me, why?"

"Because Sean is somewhat of a bad boy here. And a thief. And a heartbreaker..." Emma went on and on.

"Wait, go back a little. Bad boy, yeah that's definitely Sean. Thief, no way, and heartbreaker...well you must have a paper heart for Sean to break your heart. He's the sweetest guy, it's impossible!"

"Yeah I guess. I saw your bag earlier with all those pins on it. What music are you into? Punk and Goth?"

"Yeah, Punk-rock, and a lot of Emo. But NOT Goth. NEVER call me Goth. Got it?"

"Yup, you can tell that you and Sean have known each other forever. Same attitude. By the way, do you have a screen name? I'll IM you sometime, get you situated with the school."

"Yeah, sure." Heather said, as she wrote down her screen name on a piece of paper.

_DCxSLxMestGrl3...Heather Moena...IM me!_

"Cool, I'll IM ya sometime! And if you don't mind, I'll give your screen name to a few people. You'll have plenty of friends in no time!"

The next 3 periods of school dragged by, but Heather was waiting for lunchtime, where she would meet Sean, and tell him about this Emma girl. Why did Emma seem to hate Sean so much?


	4. the Photograph

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Degrassi.

**Chapter 4: **The Photograph

Heather had just left the 4th period classroom, already exhausted. On the way to lunch, she met Sean.

"Sean, can we stop at my locker first? I hafta get a few things before we can leave."

"Sure, no problem. Where's your locker?"

"Just down here a little bit. 70."

"Oh cool. I'm 80. We're not that far apart!"

When they had reached Heather's locker, Heather opened it, trying to take down the picture of her and Sean as fast as she could, to avoid awkward conversation. But by the time she opened her locker it was too late. Sean started looking at the pictures right away, remembering all his old friends. Tim, Amanda, Chrissy, Mark, Seth..they were all there, along with plenty of band pictures. Among all these pictures was one, of a boy and a girl under a tree sitting on a park bench. This one intrigued Sean the most.

"Wow. Look how young we were!" Sean said, amazed that Heather kept the photo.

"Yeah, we were pretty young. I love that picture." Heather said, trying to laugh it off.

"So, should we go to lunch now? Or do you want to leave now?"

"Mom packed me a lunch, so I'm good. Let's just leave now, if you're hungry, I'll give you some of my lunch."

"Sounds good to me!"

After Sean and Heather had left the school unnoticed, they started walking in the direction of Heather's house.

"We're almost at my house. Do you wanna come over? My mom should be home, she would be thrilled to see you. I'll just make up a story that we had a half day today, she'll believe it."

"Alright, I can't wait to see your mom."

When Heather and Sean got to Heather's house, they found Heather's mom in the kitchen, starting lunch.

"Hey mom! I'm home. I brought over a friend, I hope you don't mind!" Heather screamed to her mom.

"Oh that's good! You made a friend! Bring them in, let me meet them!"

When Heather entered the kitchen, with Sean behind her, Heather's mom gasped.

"SEAN! Oh, it's so good to see you! How have you been? How's your brother?"

"I'm good, and so is Tracker."

"Well, that's good to hear. Why don't you sit down and I'll make you two lunch. Then Sean, maybe you could call your brother, I'd love to have you two over for dinner tonight."

"I'm going to ask for a rain check on the lunch, I should be getting home to help out Tracker, I'll tell him about dinner, what time should be here?"

"Is 6:30 alright with you?"

"6:30 should be fine, Mrs. Moena. Thanks for the invitation!"

"Anytime Sean!"

When Sean had left, Heather told her mom about the first day, and who she had met, including Emma, leaving out what Emma had said about Sean.

"I'm going to go to my room mom, go on the computer for a little bit maybe."

"Alright honey, but not that long though."

By the time Heather had done her homework that she had for the first day, the actual school day had ended, so she went online.

When Heather signed on, she got notification screens that people were trying to IM her, but she didn't recognize the screen names.

'Must be kids from Degrassi, Emma did say she was going to give my screen name to a few people.' Heather thought, answering the first one.

sparklespaz: Hey, Heather! It's Emma

dcxslxmestgrl3: Hey. I'll add you to my list

sparklespaz: alright. I have to go, bye!

dcxslxmestgrl3: k. bye.

Next.

Smileygurl: hi, I'm manny. You're new, right?

dcxslxmestgrl3: yeah im heather. I guess emma gave you my screen name?

Smileygurl: yeah, she did.

Dcxslxmestgrl3: ok ill add you to my list.

Smileygurl: k. bye!

dcxslxmestgrl3: cya

Next. And last!

OverXposed: hey I'm craig. I go to degrassi. And you're that new girl, heather, right?

Dcxslxmestgrl3: yeah thts me. I think I saw you, are you in my geometry class?

OverXposed: yeah

dcxslxmestgrl3: ok cool.

OverXposed: yeah. So whats up with your screen name? Dc-dashboard confessional, sl-starting line, and mest? I think that you definitely have good taste in music.

Dcxslxmestgrl3: lol yeah thanks. They're my favorites

OverXposed: cool. I've gotta go, maybe ill talk to you later, bye

dcxslxmestgrl3: k cool cya

Right as Heather was about to sign off, someone else came on. WhoCares.

Dcxslxmestgrl3: hey sean! Its heather!

Whocares: hey! Tell your mom me and tracker will be here 6:30

dcxslxmestgrl3: k...I got a few IM's before.

Whocares: from degrassi people?

Dcxslxmestgrl3: yeah...Emma, manny, and craig

whocares: so what did emma say about me?

Dcxslxmestgrl3: nothing on here, but in the locker room she said you were a bad boy, a thief, and a heartbreaker...where that came from I don't know.

Whocares: she doesn't like me very much, that's why.

Dcxslxmestgrl3: oic...Well I've g2g help mom, cya 2night, byebye!

Whocares: ok, I'll tell you tonight. Bye!

Dcxslxmestgrl3 signed off 4:34.


	5. The Only One

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Degrassi.

**Chapter 5:** The Only One

When Heather had finally finished helping her mom with dinner, it was already 5:30.

"Mom, I'm going to go take a shower and get ready, okay?"

"Okay honey."

Heather took a quick shower and then went to her room, not bothering to straighten her hair, but rather find a way to make her wild curls seem pretty and girly. After getting her curls as tame as they were ever going to be, she went to her closet, trying to find the perfect outfit to wear when she saw Sean tonight. She finally decided on a pale blue skirt with a white tank top. When she was dressed and putting on her make-up, she began thinking.

'Why am I getting so dressed up? I mean, it's just Sean after all, no big deal, I don't like him anymore, that was a while ago. I don't still like him!' Heather tried to convince herself, with no luck. 'Well, they're not here yet, I'll just go on the computer, see who's doing what...'

Right as she signed on, she got 3 IM's from friends back in Wasaga.

"Uggghhh I don't want to talk to them right now...they don't need to know who I met back up with...they can wait."

Then a few more IM's...Emma, Manny...something about a stupid party...Craig.

OverXposed: hey heather!

Dcxslxmestgrl3: hey! What's poppin'?

OverXposed: nothing really, just sitting by myself again, probably going to write a song soon, what about you?

Dcxslxmestgrl3: waitin for company...u write songs?

OverXposed: yeah...it's a hobby of mine. And photography

Dcxslxmestgrl3: well then I'm gonna hafta hear some of these songs one of these days!

OverXposed: awesome. I really should definitely get to know you..you're amazing from what I've talked to you about so far. You're from Wasaga Beach, right?

Dcxslxmestgrl3: thanks..and yeah I am..and yes I knew sean before I came here, just didn't know he went to Degrassi, if that's what you were gonna ask.

OverXposed: yeah, actually it was. How did you know?

DcXslXmestgrl3: because manny and emma asked me the same thing.

OverXposed: oh.

Dcxslxmestgrl3: yeah. 's here...talk to ya soon!

OverXposed: k. bye!

Away Message from Dcxslxmestgrl3: Sean and Tracker are here! =)

Craig couldn't help but feel a little bit of jealousy at this. And he couldn't help but think...maybe he should have told Heather. She seemed like such a sweet girl, and not that any other girl at Degrassi would ever give him a chance after the whole Ashley/Manny fiasco. Hopefully Heather hadn't already heard the stories...


	6. In This Diary

**DISCLAIMER:** don't own Degrassi.

**Chapter 6:** In This Diary

After Sean and Tracker had left a very uneventful dinner of catching up with old friends, Heather went to her room, put on her Pjs, and signed online once more before heading to bed. When she got on, her best friend Morgan was on, and she immediately IMed her, so she could tell her all about her first day at Degrassi. She was surprised to see that Craig was on too, considering how late it was. She immediately checked his away message. It read:

writing a song, sleeping, or eating. I'll come back for one person. Heather if you get on, IM me right away, I need to talk to you.

'Let me talk to Morgan first, then I'll IM him.' Heather thought.

**Dcxslxmestgirl3:** MORGAN! oh my gosh I miss you soo much, you will NEVER guess who goes to Degrassi with me! And theres this hot guy I met, ok I didnt talk to him in person but OMG YOU WOULD LOVE HIM! Hes so awesome!

**LilMsBloom:** wowowowow slloooowww down! Ok I miss you soo much too..and whos at degrassi? Anyone I know? And whos this guy!? He sounds perfect for you after sean and everything

**Dcxslxmestgrl3**: wellll about sean..hes sorta the guy at degrassi....

**LilMsBloom:** you're joking..whos the kid u think is so hot though?

**Dcxslxmestgrl3:** this kid, craig.

**LilMsBloom:** well, you should go for craig, its about time you got over sean, but I can't tell you, you have to follow your heart. Ttyl byebye!

**Dcxslxmestgrl3**: kk...bye morgan!

**LilMsBloom signed off 1:09 AM**

**Dcxslxmestgrl3:** hey craig. What's so urgent?

**OverXposed:** I finished the song. I'll show it to you tomorrow. What locker are you?

**Dcxslxmestgrl3:** 70...ggeeze you came back to tell me about the song? Wow.

**OverXposed:** well, and I wanted to ask you if you'd like to go to The Dot with me after school for a bite to eat. It's a local restarant that a lot of us hang out at. So do you want to come?

**Dcxslxmestgrl3:** yeah sure, why not? I want to get to know you more, craig. You seem like an awesome kid, I don't know why you don't have the girls all over you!

**OverXposed:** well thanks, and let's just leave it at I have a rocky past, but please when you find out about it don't freak and hate me for it?

**Dcxslxmestgrl3:** I don't have, never have, never will..and anyways, I've got to go..tiredd! Ttyl byebye! Ooh and tell me about ur past if you want tomorrow at the dot!

**OverXposed:** ok. Bye.

**Dcxslxmestgrl3 signed off 1:30 AM**

'Well, no reason to stay on but her, I guess I better get going too. I don't want to be tired for tomorrow!' Craig thought, eager for 3:30 to come.

**OverXposed signed off 1:31AM**

A/N: sorry it's kinda short, but I'm having some writers block..gimme ideas please! =( anddd REVIEW! Even if it's a flame...PLEEASSEE! =( im begging!


	7. Secrets

**DISCLAIMER: **don't own Degrassi.

**Chapter 7: **Secrets

Heather awoke the next morning, and quickly got out of bed, took a shower, and straightened her hair. Then she went over to her closet, hoping to find the perfect outfit for when she went out with Craig after school today. After 15 minutes, she decided on a black puffy mini skirt and a pink Hurley top with hot pink converse sneakers. She grabbed her ipod from the dock, her pink and black messenger bag, and the directions Emma had given her for the Dot earlier in the day.

'Never thought I would need these.' Heather though, staring down at the directions while walking to the door and grabbing a pop-tart on the way out.

The day in school went by slowly. Heather had met Craig by her locker in the morning to get the song lyrics that morning, and now she was sitting in 7th period...MI..with Sean looking over her shoulder at what she was reading. She had finally gotten around to reading the lyrics, and they were so amazing. Heather wondered who he was talking about. Suddenly, an IM popped up on the computer she was using.

**NelsonE07:** what are you reading heather?

**MoenaH07:** just something craig gave me earlier.

**NelsonE07:** oh. Craig? Do you like him?

**MoenaH07:** idk yet, I just met him and all..but he seems nice, and hes into music, so I might, idk, I'm meeting him at the dot after school.

**NelsonE07: **oh. Well ask him about his past. Hold on, I'm going to connect you and do a chat with Manny. Do you want me to invite Sean too?

**MoenaH07:** yeah, I want a friend in there.

**NelsonE07:** ok

Then, a chat invitation came up on the screen. Heather entered.

**SantosM07:** hey everyone!

**CameronS07:** what am I doing in here?

**MoenaH07: **whats this all about emma?

**NelsonE07:** manny, heathers going out with craig today.

**CameronS07:** you are!?

**SantosM07:** o god, are you sure about this heather?

**MoenaH07:** yeah, y wouldnt I be, I don't really know him yet, but I think hes a guy that I could like

**SantosM07:** he's a cheater. But ask him about that, class is almost over, we should all sign off.

**NelsonE07:** k. bye

**MoenaH07:** bye

**CameronS07:** cya

**NelsonE07 signed off at 2:25:01 PM**

**SantosM07 signed off at 2:25:21 PM**

**CameronS07:** heather, I'm happy for you, but be careful alright? I know craig and hes a great guy, but hes got a past like all of us. Did you tell him about your past yet?

**MoenaH07:** no. and I don't plan on it either. So please don't tell anyone sean, pleease!

**CameronS07:** I wouldnt..don't worry heather..but you should tell him if you go out with him...

**MoenaH07:** I will.

**MoenaH07 signed off at 2:27:08 PM**

**CameronS07 signed off at 2:27:48 PM**

**A/N: **sorry, this is such a sucky chapter..but I needed a filler chapter to bring something I just thought of into the story..the next chapter will probally be Heather's date with Craig and their reactions to each other's secrets. We all know Craigs...but what's Heather's secret? Keep reading to find out! And please review!!! I won't post chapter 8 until I get 3 reviews!


End file.
